fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Akademia Wróżek - Yankee-kun i Yankee-chan!
'Akademia Wróżek - Yankee-kun i Yankee-chan '''to drugi odcinek OVA z serii Hiro Mashimy, ''Fairy Tail. Został dodany do dwudziestego siódmego tomu Mangi, a swoją premierę miał 17 czerwca 2011 roku. Lucy Heartfilia zostaje przeniesiona do Akademii Wróżek - szkoły, pełnej dziwaków. Pomimo intrygujących wydarzeń, ludzi oraz szkolnych rywali, dziewczyna kocha swoją nową placówkę, w przeciwieństwie do akademii dla młodych pań, z której ją przeniesiono. Streszczenie Lucy Heartfilia zostaje przeniesiona do Akademii Wróżek - szkoły, w której roi się od dziwnych ludzi oraz niewyjaśnionych wydarzeń. Wcześniej należała do rygorystycznej akademii młodych dam, zatem imponuje jej panujący w nowej szkole luz. Niestety pierwszego dnia pada ofiarą dowcipu - wchodząc do klasy, upada na nią wiadro z zimną wodą. Autorem żartu jest Natsu - niezadowolony, gdyż w pułapce miał znaleźć się jego rywal, Gray. Oboje zaczynają się sprzeczać, gdy do klasy wchodzi Gray we własnej osobie. Naśmiewa się on z "flirtowania" dwójki uczniów...sam pada jednak ofiarą kolejnego żartu Natsu, siadając na miejscu z "przyozdobionym" gorącym kamieniem. Dochodzi do bójki, którą przerywa przewodnicząca uczniowskiej rady, Erza, zapowiadająca rozpoczęcie zajęć. Nauczycielem okazuje się być...Happy. W dodatku jedyna wiedza, którą przekazuje uczniom, to wiedza o wszystkim, co związane z rybami. W tym samym czasie, Levy, Jet oraz Droy muszą znosić zajęcia pływania u Aquarius, której wymogi nie są zbytnio konfortowe. Męska część grupy jest zła na nauczycielkę - poprzysięgają na niej zemstę, co oczywiście trenerka usłyszała, wyrzucając trójkę przyjaciół na drugi koniec akademii. Tymczasem, wicedyrektorka Carla poucza Canę, by zmieniła swoje przystosowanie do szkolnego mundurka, który nosi w niewłaściwy sposób. Podczas przerwy obiadowej, kadra nauczycielska dyskutuje na temat Saggittarius'a, zamierzającego startować w tegorocznych mistrzostwach świata w łucznictwie. Na dachu, swój posiłej spożywają chłopcy - tradycyjnie dochodzi do kłótni Natsu i Gray'a. Piętra niżej, dziewczyny odbywają porę obiadu w spokoju i przyjaznej rozmowie. Cana ostrzega ich przed grupą z Akademii Odwagi, uważającej się za najlepszą ze wszystkich szkół - radzi przyjaciółkom, by uważały w drodze do domów. Carla postanawia zdziałać coś w sprawie niewychowanej młodzieży, co przeraża Happy'ego. Po zajęciach, Lucy i Wendy wracają razem do domu. Przy wejściu spotykają czekającą na nie Erzę - dziewczyna proponuje, by poszły w trójkę. Idąc, napotykają na ulicy tajemniczego, zamaskowanego mężczyznę, mówiącą do siebie o pokojowo nastawionym świecie. Lucy przerywa mu, co kończy się krzykiem "Anima" i ucieczką nieznajomego, co straszy przyjaciółki. Erza w dalszej drodze zdradza swój prawdziwy powód do rozmowy z nimi - potrzebuje pomocy w kwestii...randki. Umówiła się z Sieg'em, uczęszczającym do elitarnej Akademii Era. Zgłosiła się o pomoc w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego ubioru na spotkanie. Gdy nieco kłopotliwe zakupy dobiegają końca, Wendy i Lucy odprowadzają Erzę na randkę. Niestety - napotykają grupę uczniów z Akademii Odwagi. Próbują ich ignorować, lecz Gajeel chwyta Lucy, przetrzymując ją. To powoduje u Erzy nawrót agresji - oddaje Wendy swoje okulary, następnie wyjmując z sukni żelazną rurkę. Podczas walki jednej na pięciu, Natsu i Gray dochodzą do dziewczyn. Juvia zauroczyła się w drugim chłopaku, lecz długo się nie pozachwycała, bowiem skończyła, jak swoi znajomi. Całość walki widzi Sieg, stwierdzający, iż Erza jest diabłem, co dziewczynę załamuje. Następnego dnia, Erza wciąż ubolewa nad nieudanym spotkaniem. Happy informuje ich, iż do klasy dochodzi nowy uczeń - Jellal, przeniesiony z Rajskiej Akademii. Erza jest oniemiała na widok identycznego do Sieg'a chłopaka. Zaczyna sądzić, że popada w paranoję. Lekcję przerywa Aries, mówiąc o czymś strasznym na zewnątrz. Na dziedzińcu Makarov, Macao i Wakaba - nieprzytomni - zostali przywiązani do drzewa. Według zostawionej notatki, sprawcami są uczniowie Akademii Odwagi. Natsu stwierdza, iż teraz to wojna, natomiast Erza ponownie żąda pomocy od Lucy, gdyż ma randkę z Jellal'em. Następnie, Scarlet spotyka dziwnego mężczyznę w masce - nakrycie znika, ukazując twarz podobną do...Sieg'a. Zdenerwowana Carla zauważa Virgo, kopiącą dziury na dziedzińcu. Są one pułapką na wypadek, gdyby uczniowie Akademii Odwagi ich napadli. Po południu, piątka uczniów z Akademii Odwagi przychodzi do Akademii Wróżek - Gray jest zdziwiony taką liczbą, dopóki nie zauważa związanej przez nich Mirajane. Natsu walczy dynamitem oraz rozgrzanymi skałami, zaś Gray rzuca odłamkami lodu. Juvia próbuje wyznać mu miłość - z marnym dla niej skutkiem. Gajeel próbuje zaatakować Natsu żelazną rurą, lecz zostaje szybko pokonany. Lucy postanawia przyzwać do pomocy swojego najsilniejszego znajomego, gdy na teren bitwy przychodzi wystrojona Erza. Wpada w pułapkę Virgo, co powoduje zniszczenie jej okularów. Dziewczyna - dostrzegając zmasakrowanie jej randkowej kreacji - wpada w złość, pokonując wszystkich wrogów. Ten stan widzą Sieg, Jellal i nieznajomy podobny do nich. Ponownie nazywają Erzę "diabłem", co jeszcze bardziej ją dołuje. Przychodzi przyjaciółka Lucy - Aquarius, doszczędnie niszcząc teren bitwy. Wieczorem, wszyscy przyjaciele udają się na karaoke. Kilka dni później, Carla informuje uczniów na apelu o przymusowym wykładzie po tym, jak zniszczyli pobliskie tereny podczas bitwy z Akademią Odwagi. Dyrektorem okazuje się...Plue. Jedynie Natsu i Carla rozumieją jego przekaz. Gdy wszystko wraca do normy, Lucy oznajmia, iż pokochała swoją nową szkołę. Także dołącza dwójka uczniów z Akademii Odwagi - Juvia i Gajeel. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Brak Użyta Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Brak Użyte Zaklęcia *Brak Ciekawostki *Imię "Yankee" z tytułu odcinka to imię bliskiego przyjaciela Hiro Mashimy - Miki Yoshikawa. *W OVA 2 pojawiło się sporo nawiązań do właściwej fabuły Fairy Tail, przede wszystkim sag od Wyspy Galuna do Oracion Seis. **Gdy Jellal przenosi się do Akademii Wróżek, widziany jest z pionkami szachowymi oraz pochodzi z Rajskiej Akademii. Szachy są nawiązaniem do "rajskiej gry" Jellal'a w Wieży Niebios, od której także pochodzi nazwa jego poprzedniej szkoły. **Przywiązanie Makarov'a, Macao i Wakaby do drzewa przez Akademię Odwagii jest nawiązaniem do sytuacji, w której to Phantom Lord dokonało podobnego czynu na Shadow Gear. **Wendy obwinia siebie o sytuację z Erzą, uważając, że nie powinna przed tym trzymać jej okularów. W rzeczywistości dziewczynka obwiniała siebie o uleczanie Jellal'a, co rozpoczęło plan Oracion Seis. **Erza zarówno w OVA 2, jak i w normalnej fabule, jest pierwszą osobą, która ujrzała twarz Mystogan'a w pełnej okazałości. **W pewnym momencie, Carla poprzysięga przejęcie władzy nad akademią. Jest to nawiązanie do Laxus'a, chcącego przejąć gildię Fairy Tail. **Drużyna 4 Żywioły wraz z Gajeel'em to główni oprawcy szkód w akademii - podobnie było podczas afery z Phantom Lord. **Mirajane została uwięziona przez Akademię Odwagi - w Phantom Lord także nie była zdolna do działania, uwięziona przez wrogą gildię w machinie. **Elfman wściekł się po uwięzieniu siostry tak samo, jak w ogólnej fabule. **Wchodząc na arenę walki, Erza wpadła do jednej z dziur Virgo. Podczas pobytu na Wyspie Galuna, doszło do podobnego incydentu. **Zdenerwowanie Erzy, gdy zadeklarowała, iż ten, kto w obecnym stanie ją widzi nie przeżyje następnego dnia, jest identyczne, jak przedstawienie Zbroi Oczyszczenia. **W OVA, Aria zaatakował Erzę od tyłu. Tak samo było w sadze Phantom Lord, z tym, że na miejscu dziewczyny był Makarov. **Erza zarówno w OVA, jak i w fabule ujrzała wizję swojej śmierci. **Podczas pobytu w klubie karaoke, Mirajane robi swój makijaż na podobieństwo Duszy Szatana, która pojawia się podczas Festiwalu Walk. **Natsu w obu wersjach rozumie taniec Plue. **Juvia i Gajeel w ostateczności dołączają do Akademii Wróżek, zaś w kanonie - do Fairy Tail.